The present disclosure relates to the field of panel display technologies, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode pixel arrangement structure and a display panel.
In flat panel display technologies, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have many advantages such as lightness, thinness, active light emission, fast response speed, large viewing angles, wide color gamut, high brightness, and low power consumption. The OLED display devices have gradually become the third-generation display technologies behind liquid crystal display devices.
RGB color mode is the industry color standard. Various colors are obtained by changing three color channels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and superimposing the three color channels with each other. RGB are colors represent the three color channels of red, green and blue. The color standard includes almost all the colors that human vision can perceive and is one of the most widely used color systems. In conventional OLED fields, three-dot full-color technology is used, that is, a full-color pixel is composed of three-color chips of RGB in one light emitting unit.
However, PenTile technology has greater advantages in processes and costs with display panel trending towards high pixels per inch (PPI) development. PenTile arrangement breaks a limitation of three-in-one light emitting units in a conventional arrangement, and reduces a number of sub-pixels using common sub-pixels in adjacent pixels, so as to achieve low resolution simulation of high resolution. The greatest benefit of the PenTile arrangement improves permeability, higher brightness using less power, battery life, and significant cost savings. Arrangement of sub-pixels determines a complexity of the processes and a display performance. Major panel makers are constantly improving and developing new sub-pixel arrangements to further reduce costs and improve the display performance.
At present, people have higher and higher requirements for exquisiteness of display; however, production of OLED displays with high quality and high resolution still faces many challenges. Fine metal mask (FMM) is one of the most critical technologies that restrict a development of the OLED display devices. With an increase of resolution requirements, production of the FMM is becoming more and more difficult. At present, in a mainstream RGB horizontal and diamond arrangement, each sub-pixel corresponds to an opening of the FMM, in order to avoid color aliasing, a distance between openings of different color sub-pixels has a minimum limit, which restricts a further improvement of the resolution.
It is necessary to provide an organic light emitting diode pixel array structure and a display panel to solve problems existing in existing technologies.